The present disclosure relates to controllable surfaces, and particularly to surfaces for preventing and treating pressure ulcers.
Pressure ulcers in bedridden patients can be caused by excessive forces between the patient and a surface upon which the patient is resting. It is known to provide controllable mattresses that allow for adjusting pressures within a mattress surface. For example, it is known to adjust air pressure within multiple chambers of an air mattress, to reduce interface forces over a given bony protuberance based on sensed air pressures within the chambers.
According to the present disclosure, an interface sensing system eliminates the need to conduct independent interface force testing for a patient at each body and bed position on an ongoing basis. An intelligent control system is provided for adjusting internal cushion pressures in a mattress surface based on interface force measurements.
In the present disclosure, a method of minimizing a force between a modifiable support surface and a patient located thereon includes the steps of establishing an initial recorded force between the patient and the support surface, performing a first procedure including modifying the support surface in a first manner for a predetermined time increment, measuring the current force between the patient and the surface, comparing the current force to the recorded force, and replacing the recorded force with the current force. The first procedure is repeated so long as the current force is less than the recorded force, then a second procedure is performed including modifying the support surface in a second manner for a predetermined time increment, measuring the current force between the patient and the support surface, comparing the current force to the recorded force, and replacing the recorded force with the current force. The second procedure is repeated so long as the current force is less than the recorded force.
In the present disclosure, a support surface apparatus includes at least one support member for supporting a person, and a force sensor located on the at least one support member. The force sensor is configured to measure a force between the person and the at least one support member. The apparatus also includes a mechanism configured to adjust a support characteristic of the at least one support member based upon the force detected by the force sensor to minimize the force between the person and the at least one support member.
In an illustrated embodiment of the present disclosure, a support surface apparatus includes at least one air bladder for supporting a person, a force sensor located on the at least one air bladder, an air supply coupled to the at least one air bladder, and a controller coupled to the force sensor. The force sensor is configured to measure a force between the person and the at least one air bladder. The controller is configured to adjust air pressure within the at least one air bladder based on the force detected by the force sensor to minimize the force between the person and the at least one bladder.
In addition, sensors contained within the force optimization surface of the present disclosure eliminate the need for individual equipment and monitors for measuring specific patient parameters such as heart rate, temperature, and respirations. An apnea monitor is provided to reduce and/or prevent occurrences of episodes of apnea. A built-in weight sensor system eliminates the need for external, cumbersome scales.
Additional features, which alone or in combination with any other feature(s), such as those listed above and those listed in the appended claims, may comprise patentable subject matter and will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the embodiments as presently perceived.